


Claimed - ART.

by MashuraDi, Renezinha



Series: Art inspired by Fanfiction. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collaboration, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Lycan!Lucifer, Lycan!Nick, M/M, Red Riding Hood!Jimmy Novak, Smut, Wolf!Lucifer, Wolf!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi/pseuds/MashuraDi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>These are drawings <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashuradi">Mashuradi</a> and i made inspired by roleplays we have together, that later led to the story she is currently writing: <b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6581395/chapters/15058414">Claimed</a></b>.</p>
</div><br/><div class="center">
  <p><br/><i>These</i> are our <b>DeviantArt pages</b> btw, in case anyone's curious. <b>=P</b><br/><b>-></b> <a href="http://renezinha.deviantart.com/">Renezinha</a><br/><b>-></b> <a href="http://anko-sensei.deviantart.com/">MashuraDi</a><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Claimed.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581395) by [MashuraDi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi/pseuds/MashuraDi). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was drawn by _me_ and colored by [MashuraDi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi).

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn by _me_ and colored by [MashuraDi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi).

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf!Nick eating stolen food most likely.

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snack time.

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grandma Mildred scolding Jimmy for being a bad boy.

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wolf kidnapped teh Jimmy?!

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick thinks Jimmy smells good. Chica bow wow!

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chibi stalkers are always cute.

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick has a big tongue(?) and Jimmy thinks he's being waaay too friendly for his taste!

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Where are you going? What's in the bag?" -Nick, most likely.

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chin up, lil' human!

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is _THIS_?!
> 
> It's a Jimmy sandwich!

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=15ho7r7)   



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That time Nick chose Jimmy over pie.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=by9o3)  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then... smut ensued.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2w6arll)  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to chapter 8 most likely(?)

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=6igt2q)   



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a trade with [Mashuradi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashuradi). A scene from her fic, chapter four to be more precise.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=11wer1u)   



	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice Wolf is nice.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2dh7g55)   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, some _feedback_ would be nice(?)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Lucifer.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2cpvnmt)   



	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you like me now, Jimmy?!!" Heavy breathing.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=96gab4)   



	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's there?!

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2cf6yxi)  



	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis situation tho'!

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2mycew0)   



	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bros Luci and Nick hanging out in the woods.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=f2pll3)  



	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By [Mashuradi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashuradi).

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2rr5c02)   



	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By [Mashuradi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashuradi).

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=ountp0)   



	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By [Mashuradi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashuradi).

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=rhkcjt)   



	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By [Mashuradi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashuradi).

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=dbm4vs)   



	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By [Mashuradi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashuradi).

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10icebt)   



	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By [Mashuradi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashuradi).

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2jezccl)   



	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By [Mashuradi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashuradi).

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=4l4mm9)   



	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There he is again, stalking teh wolf. Will Jimbo ever learn?!

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=155ta1v)   



	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Jimbo do this time??!!

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=4fzs6e)   



	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn by me and colored by [Mashuradi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashuradi).

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=4fczp)   



	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn by [Renezinha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha) and colored by [MashuraDi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi).


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nimmy being cute.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=fu9vd0)   



	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By [Mashuradi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashuradi).


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn by [MashuraDi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi), for [Renezinha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha)'s B-Day!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn by _**me**_ and colored by [Mashuradi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashuradi).

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)  



End file.
